The recent trend toward made-in-home has been driven by both the proliferation and decreasing cost of many prototyping technologies and by consumers increasing awareness and distrust of mass-produced products.
The increasing desire of consumers to understand what is in a product and how it is made are largely driven by increased awareness of and concern about existing mass-produced products':                Carbon foot print        Environmental impact        Country of origin        Social impact        Harmful or wasteful packaging        Excessive shipping        Harmful ingredients (non-organic, non-bio-degradable, potential allergens or carcinogens etc.)        
The general perception is that local-made/homemade products have superior quality, less environmental impact, and are safer because they have fewer unknowns. Distrust and decreasing cost of made-at-home technologies are not the only drivers of this trend. There are also complementary trends toward increased customization, entrepreneurship, self-sufficiency and early adoption.
Current products on the market that are designed to enable consumers to manufacture at home often fall short of consumers' expectations. Using 3D printers as the standard example of the current made-in-home appliance, the following is a summary of common problems faced by these types of products.                High Cost—The cost of both 3D printers and the resins and hot melt plastics they use are often many times more expensive than the materials used in their mass-produced counterparts. Similarly, the manufacturing cost are less efficient leading to much higher cost.        Complicated to Operate—3D printers often require additional hardware, software and training to operate.        Low Capacity—Generally the output of a 3D printer is limited to a single product at a time. In addition, the higher the resolution (product quality) the slower the print speed. The inverse relationship of speed and quality in 3D printing is extremely limiting.        Low Quality—Even with good 3D printers, the size of the printing bed, the print resolution, the limited types, colors and versatility of material often results in an inferior product when compared with a production quality unit.        Inconvenient Customization—To use the full range of capabilities of a 3D printer you need to have the software systems, and experience to 3D model. There are some limited libraries of designs but even modest customization of these designs like making them bigger or smaller often requires 3D modeling software. The 3D Printer also tend to be limited to a single material. This is perhaps the single largest limiting factor. The number of products that can be produced with a single material and a single manufacturing process are extremely small when compared with products produced with multiple materials and multiple processes.        Impractical—Most consumers currently view 3D printers as a novelty item rather than a functional appliance. They may use them for an occasional hobby project but rarely if ever for the same task twice. It might be fun and interesting to print your own custom chess set rather than buy a higher quality less expensive version but it is not something that you will do more than once.        
Until 3D printing gets fast enough, cheap enough and versatile enough to compete, in quality, and cost and accessibility with mass-produced product, it will never be a seriously considered alternative for those products.